Starships Were Meant to Fly
by iatethecookie
Summary: Random Starshipping oneshots. Chapter 2: Yusei had never really watched disney movies before. In Satellite, no-one really seemed to have the time or inclination to sit down for an hour and get lost in an animated tale, and he never really realised how much of a big thing it was. Until he met Jaden.
1. Chapter 1

Just a series of random starshipping oneshots that I will churn out as and when my brain comes up with something. Most likely all unrelated, and possibly insane and crackish. Who knows, I haven't written them all yet :P Oh and a lot of them will probably ignore the canon timeline thing (making them AU I guess), because... It's just so tragic! *Wails* D': Title shamelessly stolen from Nicky Minaj lol.

I obviously don't own anything, because if I did, these two would be together. Or at least, heavily pining for each other.

* * *

When Jasmine bagsies invitations to some house party, no-one wants to go. Alexis doesn't want to go because she didn't like it any other time she went, Chumley doesn't want to go because he has two left feet and Bastion doesn't want to go because he thinks it'll be stupid, after all, why party when there's SCIENCE to be done? Jaden actually had wanted to go until he realised that the invite said no dueling allowed, after which he hissed at the sight of the damn thing, Syrus wouldn't go unless Jaden went, and Zain somehow just KNEW he'd end up being Team Babysitter. No-one's sure how she manages it, but they all end up going along anyway, on time and presentable and everything. 'Well,' Alexis thinks as she gives the group a once over, 'as presentable as these guys get anyway.'

The whole thing itself turned out not to be a total disaster. As in, everyone got home alive with their belongings and body parts intact. (Dignity, not quite so much.) Except, apparently, Jaden Yuki.

* * *

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?" Jaden was on the verge of hyperventilating, as any sane person would be when they wake up half naked with some random dude in their bed. Especially when said dude didn't seem to be planning to wake up anytime soon.

"It's okay," he told himself, breathing in and out slowly, "I'll just get up and leave and pretend this never happened." On the plus side, since he wasn't sore he was pretty sure he at least hadn't bottomed. On the not so plus side, he seemed to have finally gotten laid and he couldn't remember any of it. He looked down at the black haired teen beside him. Shame, he was cute and all. Life sucks man.

Just as he was about to quietly crawl out of bed, the body beside him stirred.

"Hey, urmmm, sup?" Jaden scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey, hows the hangover?" the other guy replied, pushing himself up using his elbows. Seriously, how was this guy not freaking out? It's like he does this on a daily basis or something. Maybe he does. There was something about those blue eyes that the brunette just couldn't tear his gaze away from. He wouldn't be suprised if guys and girls were falling at his feet all the time. Jaden gulped.

"Didwehankypankylastnight?" he suddenly blurted out, pink dusting his cheeks. Waaaaay to go Jade. Smooth. Hanky panky, really? He probably thinks you're a total idiot. At least he no longer felt the compelling need to stare into the other boy's eyes anymore. Oh God.

To Jaden's surpise, the guy gave out a short laugh. He had a nice laugh, it was smooth and made his eyes light up. Drunk Jaden seemed to have really good taste.

"You really don't remember? You stalked me home in the rain, and then puked all over my sofa." He gave another chuckle at Jaden's mortified face. "Then you did some singing striptease thing, and fainted on my bed. I couldn't exactly sleep on the sofa, so here we are. You were obviously very drunk though, I wouldn't take advantage of anyone like that." Oh my sweet flame wingman, could this guy get any more amazing? At this point the brunette's face was probably redder than his slifer jacket.

"I'm so so so very sorry. I'll find a way to make it up to you!"

Names and numbers were exchanged, and Jaden did the walk of shame back to Duel Academy, where he proceeded to mope like a girl all day and refuse to come out from underneath the duvet cave he'd built.

It wasn't till a couple of days later that either of them managed to think up a way that he could 'repay' poor Yusei.

"You want me to go on a date with you? Are you actually crazy? After everything I did?" Honestly, it wasn't that Jaden disapproved, he'd just thought he'd blown it with the whole stalking you while I'm drunk thing.

"It wasn't all bad. The singing was terrible. The striptease, not so much."

Jaden just gaped.

* * *

I honestly don't even know. Jaden and Yusei were gonna meet at some party and be all cute and no beds involved, and then my brain went SPLURGE all over the page. Sorry about the OOCness, I've only recently gotten into yugioh so I've just watched a couple of episodes of GX and 5Ds and also the BBT movie (original and abridged coz "This shit be BALLIN'!")


	2. Chapter 2

A million and one reasons why this oneshot wouldn't work, for example the fact that Disney doesn't even seem to exist in the Yugioh universe. AU is fun! :D

I don't own any of the characters etc, dadeedadeeda... 

* * *

Yusei had never really watched disney movies before. In Satellite, no-one really seemed to have the time or inclination to sit down for an hour and get lost in an animated tale, and he never really realised how much of a big thing it was.

Until he met Jaden.

Jaden loved Disney movies. He quoted them like there was no tomorrow and Yusei just. Didn't. Get. It. Like the time he shouted out, "Just keep swimming dude!" in the middle of Yusei's duel (on dry land, he might add) or when he laughs and says "Hakuna Matata" (what does that even mean?) He talked about the characters like they were his best childhood friends and acted horrified whenever Yusei didn't get his references.

So when Yusei finally decided to let Jaden drag him back to his dorm on a Monday night, the brunette insisted that they watch the Lion King.  
"I can't have you making that confused face all the time, you have to watch it! Trust me, it's amazing."

They sat quietly through the whole movie, watching Simba be guilt tripped and manipulated, and finally come back to take back his rightful place as the lion king. Both boys felt their breath catch in their throats as Simba was hanging off the edge of Pride Rock and by the time the credits rolled around, neither wanted to move and ruin the atmosphere of a happy, trimphiant ending. So they watched another one. And then another one.

After that, it became an unspoken tradition. Monday nights were sacred, made to get lost together in another adventure (or four) and let the stresses of the first day after the weekend melt away. Sometimes Syrus or Alexis or someone would join them, and there was that one memorable time when they let Jack and Crow come too. They argued and commented the whole way through Snow White -  
"How can she live with all those dwarves, they're creepy as hell!"  
"Shut up Crow, they're probably taller than you."  
- and although it was hilarious at the time, Yusei decided to never invite them ever again. Sometimes one or both of them would fall asleep halfway through, and then they'd just have to rewatch it the next week. And on the rare occasion that Yusei couldn't make it (not Jaden, never Jaden, and didn't that say a lot about his dedication to Disney?), it'd be postponed for Tuesday, or the next night they were both free.

It took a few months, but they managed to get through all of the movies at an alarming rate, and before they knew it, they were promising to watch the next films together when they came out, this time on a supersized cinema screen rather than Jaden's tiny TV.

Monday nights were back to normal, and neither of them were very happy about it. Even when he was with Jack, Akiza or the twins, Yusei's mind drifted back to sitting on the sinking couch with Jaden drooling onto his left shoulder, or with his legs splayed out on the floor as the younger teen used him as his own personal pillow, watching a damn kids movie with the excitement of a four year old. And then he suddenly figured out why.

He picked up his keys and within two minutes he was on his D-Wheel again, taking the familiar route back to Jaden. His mind raced with a million things he wanted to say, but in the end, he ended up doing something much simpler...

"Hey Yusei, what are you -  
Mpphhh!"

...So now they're back to spending Monday (and sometimes Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday) nights together again. Just, well, not watching Disney movies anymore. If you know what I mean.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews are wonderful beasts that keep me company :P


End file.
